Council of Elves
The Council of Elves is a faction in High Rollers D&D. It is a council of six elven leaders, each ruling over their own spire: Spire of the Moon, Spire of the Sun, Spire of Spring, Spire of Summer, Spire of Eternal Autumn and Spire of Winter. Each spire have a role in protecting the elves and preserving its culture, usually in opposite pairs. The Moon Spire takes care of the elven lands, while the Sun Spire takes care of the arcane powers and high elves. The Summer Spire goes offensive against the archfey, while the Winter Spire goes defensive. The role of the Spring and Autumn Spires are not yet known. History Prior to the Lightfall, the spires co-existed with the inhabitants of Arrak. However, the Lightfall forced all the spires to retreat into the Feywild. However, the leader of the Moon Spire, Lord Alfadon, believes that the elves should work together with the inhabitants of Arrak to fight against the evil of the world caused by the Lightfall. As such, the Moon Spire is the first spire to return back to Arrak. However, the spire faced difficulties upon its return by creatures and factions attempting to capture the spire. It eventually and successfully pushed back the invading forces and ultimately tries to ensure the security of the other spires should they choose to return to Arrak. The spires of Eternal Autumn, Summer and Winter later return to Arrak, all facing invading forces upon arrival. Spire of the Moon Spire of the Moon, officially Spire of Gala’ed’helen, is an elven spire whose role is to take care of the elven lands. Ruled by King Alfadon and Queen Aletha, the spire has returned to the Surface, though its location is not yet known. Althidon King Althidon is a male elf and king of the Spire of the Moon. He is Elora's father. He is also Korak the Champion's master during the Champion's younger days. He is described as a 5'8 tall aging elf with less vibrant blue and purple hair turning silvery grey. He has masculine jaws and wrinkles around the dull grey eyes. He wields an elegant longsword and a bracer covered in arcane symbols and gemstones. King Alfadon appears in Session 29 together with his wife. They visit Talis'Val after hearing news of the Spire of Winter's relocation. They also paid a visit to their daughter Elora. Aletha Queen Aletha[spelling?] is a female elf and queen of the Spire of the Moon. She is Elora's mother. She is described as an aging, yet beautiful, elf with wrinkles around her eyes. She has two streaks of grey on her dark purple hair, carries a staff and a necklace with a moon symbol. Elora Galanodel Princess Elora Galanodel is a female elf druid and princess of the Spire of the Moon. She is the only daughter of King Althidon and Queen Aletha. Spire of the Sun Spire of the Sun is an elven spire whose role is to take care of the arcane powers and high elves. Its location is not yet known. Spire of Spring Spire of Spring is an elven spire whose role and location are not yet known. Spire of Summer Spire of Summer is an elven spire whose role is to be on the offensive against the Archfey. Its location is not yet known. Spire of Eternal Autumn Spire of Eternal Autumn is an elven spire whose role is not yet known. Ruled by Queen Shalana and bride-to-be Commander Payla, the spire has returned to the Surface and is now located in Longwood Forest within Dawn Republic on the continent of Arrak. The spire made its appearance in Sessions 6 and 7, where its inhabitants had to fend of the invading orcs from the Darkscar Clan corrupted by an Archfey, the Green Hunter. Following the Battle of the Temple of Melora and the defeat of the Green Hunter in Session 8, a peace agreement is made between the Autumn Spire and the Darkscar Clan. In exchange for the orcs partaking in some manual labour in the form of lumbering, the orc clan is allowed to settle within the forest. Both the spire and the clan will cooperate in ensuring the security of their citizens. They also include the prospect of creating a trade agreement in time. Shalana Queen Shalana is a female elf and leader of the Spire of Eternal Autumn. Her hair is a mix of colours from brown to copper, blonde, red, and even gold. She has delicate features, and is roughly the human age equivalent mid-thirties. Mark confirmed on Reddit that Payla and Shalana are a couple.On Shalana and Payla being a couple, "Live Discussion: High Rollers Session 7" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Payla Commander Payla is a female elf and the commander of the military forces of the Spire of Eternal Autumn. She is dusky skinned, with long black hair, and wears brilliant red and gold armour. She carries a slender longsword and a shield in the shape of an autumn oak leaf. Mark confirmed on Reddit that Payla and Shalana are a couple. Torwen Ialdes Lieutenant Torwen Ialdes is an elven scout ranger and a lieutenant of the military forces of the Spire of Eternal Autumn. Her name is Sindarin for "Call of the Forest". She is in her thirties and wears green clothing to help her blend in with the forest. She also has the Mask of the Wild ability, meaning she can become almost invisible in the forest. Her light armour allows her to move swiftly and quietly. Torwen carries two elven scimitars, and a dagger.On Torwen Ialdes, "Live Discussion: High Rollers Session 7" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Torwen has a trusty pet owl called DeathBringer NightStalker, or Hoots for short. He is a giant barn owl and has golden brown wings and a pure white face. Torwen was Kim's temporary character for Session 7 and has also been played by Mark in Kim's absence in Sessions 8 and 9. Kim imagines Torwen similar to Tauriel from The Hobbit. It has also been suggested that she is based on Hannah's Minecraft character Lomadia, but mostly due to the association with owls. Amris Amris is an elven mage residing in the Spire of Eternal Autumn. He is a protector of Queen Shalana. An older elf, his hair is beginning to grey at the temples, pushed back and long. Spire of Winter Spire of Winter is an elven spire whose role is to defend against the archfey. Ruled by King Selandris and Queen Malisendal, the spire has returned to the Surface and is now located in the Troubled Lands near the frontier town of Hallow on the continent of Arrak. The spire was first briefly mentioned in Session 7, in which Queen Shalana informed the adventurers of the Winter Spire's planned return to the Surface. Some time after this, Afelard, Dawn Republic's ambassador to the Council of Elves, has probably heard of this news and went to the Troubled Lands in search of the Spire. He is scheduled to return to the capital city of Talis'Val a week after the adventurers arrived in the city in Session 12. However, as of Sessions 25 and 26, he has yet to return from his diplomatic travel. When Elora was attending to family matters in Session 27, she received a letter from the Spire of Winter inviting the leaders from the Autumn and Moon Spire to their spire. She shares the news to her companions in Session 28 and a similar invitation is read out by a visiting Winter Spire's emissary, Nalistri, in Session 29. The elven dignitaries from the Autumn and Moon Spire, Nalistri and the adventurers all begin their nine-day's journey to the Winter Spire in Session 30. During the journey, Nalistri shares with the convoy his older brother, Daphemir, died during a scouting mission shortly after the Spire's return to Arrak. This made his father, Lord Selandris, extremely sad, resulting in the postponement of inviting the Autumn and Moon Spire to their Spire. Nalistri also shares of his parents' cold treatment towards him. The Winter Spire made its appearance in Session 32 as the convoy finally reach the spire. Lord Selandris then invites them to dinner in Session 33, where he eventually informs them of his son's death, though there is noticeable slight tension between himself and Nalistri. The dinner got interrupted, however, by an angry mob from a nearby frontier town, Hallow. They claim that the Winter Spire may have had creatures that caused the death of some of their townsfolk. The mob claimed down upon learning that the Spire too lost several of their citizens, including Daphemir, under similar circumstances. Both parties then work together to hunt down the creatures attacking their settlements. Selandris Frostwalker King Selandris Frostwalker a.k.a. the Duke of Winter, is a male elf and leader of the Spire of Winter. He has two sons and a daughter. His older son, Daphemir, died during the Spire's transition back to Arrak from the Feywild. Malisendal Frostwalker Queen Malisendal Frostwalker[spelling?] is a female elf and wife of Lord Selandris. She has two sons and a daughter. Daphemir Frostwalker Prince Daphemir Frostwalker[spelling?] is a male elf and the eldest son of Lord Selandris and Lady Malisendal. Sylval Frostwalker Princess Sylval Frostwalker[spelling?] is a female elf and daughter of Lord Selandris and Lady Malisendal. Nalistri Frostwalker Prince Nalistri Frostwalker is a male elf and the youngest son of Lord Selandris and Lady Malisendal. He has an older brother, who died during the Spire's transition back to Arrak from the Feywild. He appears from Sessions 29 to 38, escorting the elven spires dignitaries from Talis'Val to the Winter Spire. He is also on a personal mission to rescue his captured guards in Melody. Valen TBA Ural TBA Reyan TBA Palto Palto[spelling?] is a male satyr and the head chef of the Spire of Winter. Relationships Friendly *Government of the Dawn Republic *People of Hallow Hostile *Broken Sky *Burning King *Fenris *Powder Beards References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Locations Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:High Rollers D&D Factions Category:Dungeons and Dragons